


Reflections

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I had feels okay, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Kenny and Clementine are figuring out what to do after being turned away from Wellington.





	Reflections

“I still don’t get it. You still stuck with me even though you had a chance to go somewhere safe? Are you still sure about this, Clem?” Although Kenny had been glad that Clementine had chosen to stay by his side, he still felt that she should have taken herself and little Alvin Junior to safety.

Clementine hesitated for a moment. “I…” She couldn’t seem to find the words. “I couldn’t leave a friend behind, not again.”

Despite himself, Kenny smiled. “I’m… if you’re happy then I’m happy.” He’d spotted an old cabin just ahead and was walking a little faster. “In here, Clem! It’ll be a good shelter.” Clementine jogged after him and the trio were inside.

Even though they were sheltered from the harsh winds, it was still bitterly cold. Kenny was soothing little Alvin while Clementine tried to find things to make a fire.

Several hours passed and there was a small fire going, just enough to take the edge off the cold. Clementine found herself staring into the flames, wondering if she really had made the right decision. Her thoughts were a jumble and she huddled up against the fire as close as was safe, wrapping her arms around herself. “… I wish Lee was here. He’d know what to do. He always did…”

From the other side of the fire, Kenny nodded in silent agreement. He’d just finished feeding the baby and was now rocking him close.

Clementine looked over. “Hey… Kenny? Where will we go from here?”

“I ain’t got a real clue yet, other than keep on survivin’. That’s… all I can do. For little Alvie’s sake. And you.”

“Yeah.” Clementine bowed her head. “But why did Jane say that—“

“What did she say? She always stuck with you. What was her fucking deal, anyway?”

Clementine shook her head briefly. “She said something about you being insane. That you could snap at any time. She tried to… to… she said that if I was to survive, I’d have to decide if our friendship was worth it…”

“You know that’s bullshit, Clem. I’m gonna take care of you like my own kid. I reckon that’s what Lee would’ve wanted.” Kenny sighed then. “I’m… sorry about Jane. If it wasn’t for me not knowing where Alvin was…”

“I know. I know.” Clementine moved over so she could lean against Kenny’s side, wrapping an arm around him in a hug. “She would have killed you otherwise.”

Moments turned to hours and Kenny stood up, handing the baby to Clementine before putting more fuel on the dying fire. And although the young girl couldn’t see his face, she could tell from the sounds he was making that he was crying.

“… Kenny?”

But Kenny didn’t answer, instead staring out towards a broken window. Clementine cautiously stood up and reached for his arm.

“Are you okay?”

“How can I be okay after all this shit? I lost everything. I lost every fucking important person to me! I said I’d look after you as if you were my own but then I remembered about Duck… oh, Duck… my son…”

Clementine couldn’t find what she wanted to say, instead simply listening as Kenny spoke about how much he missed his son and that he should have him here, about how he should have done more to save Katjaa and Sarita, how he felt that he’d failed everyone he cared about…

“Clem. I’ll give you one last chance. We’re not too far from Wellington. You and Alvie can still go back and be safe… maybe Jane was right about me after all.”

“No…!” Clementine felt her eyes welling up. “D-Don’t make me choose again… it was too much the first time…”

“I want you to be safe, Clem. You understand that, don’t you?”

“I’ve survived before. I can do this. And I’m not leaving you behind.” Clementine hugged Kenny with her free arm, bringing the baby close. The man felt tears running down his cheeks.

“I don’t deserve someone as good as you, Clem. But… thank you. For staying with me.”

Clementine didn’t say anything, but simply smiled. She let Kenny take the baby back before she looked around for some materials that they could sleep on.

“Would they be proud of me?”

The girl looked up at the question. “Huh?”

“You think Kat and Duck… Sarita, too… would they be proud of me? Or would they look at me with shame?”

“I’m sure they’re willing you on to survive no matter what. And they would want you to be happy… as happy as you can be even without them.”

Kenny managed a smile. “I ain’t sure I can be truly happy again. But I’ll be happy knowing that you’ve got my back, Clem.”


End file.
